Hayabusa Kishitani
Hayabusa Kishitani (岸谷 はやぶさ, Kishitani Hayabusa) is a jonin-level konoichi of Konohagakure. She is a member of team Kira and the Sensei of her own team: Team Hayabusa. She is known for her quick reflexes, granting her the nickname'' Peregrine Falcon . Background Hayabusa is the adoptive daughter of the Anzai Clan 's leader: Atarashi. He soon left them, and returned to Konohagakure leaving her with his son Kyou. Busa's mother Mirai Kishitani was incabable of taking care of her due to implications that arose from a slight infamacy with a clan she'd upset. Mirai had given up her only daughter to her childhood friend after he had agreed to take her in and after Mirai's husband was slain by whom she'd crossed. Hayabusa had lived in Namigakure with her brother Kyou for almost the first 4 years of her life. However, the crossed clan: Nanba; had still been searching for both Hayabusa and her mother to ensure that it would never happen again. Because of this, the young girl was sent again to live with her adoptive father Atarashi once more. This time, making it her permanent residence which lead to her attending the Konohagakure Ninja Academy two years later. She had attended the academy around the same timeframe as Rin , Obito and Kakashi. She was quite a lonely soul, she very rarely spoke to anyone and became quite defensive and competitive because of the teachings of her 'father' Atarashi had given her. His words were '"You must be first, the winner, the greatest. Don't let anyone challenge or help you, or you'll become weak and dependant on others. Don't live this way, Hayabusa." She would be quick to challenge anyone, and mistakenly challenged Kakashi, who undoubtedly she was no match for. She despised his popularity among their peers and challenged him because of her insufferable jealousy. Of course, she lost and slunk away to wallow in self pity. This didn't cause her to form any kind of rivalry or to constantly challenge him, though she vowed not to lose to anyone like that again and never to depend on another person. Through her academy years, and soon after she was a very intelligent girl, she graduated at age 9 and a team was formed. Busa was fortunate enough to be placed on a team with her own adoptive brother, Kira, as the Sensei. Early after her graduation, Kira admitted to her about her adoption. He explained what happened, and what her real family name was. She was completely and utterly offended by this and revoked her trust in the family. Although, she still remained in their care she didn't consider herself an Anzai anymore, thus baring the surname 'Kishitani' (岸谷, ''Kishitani) from then on. Eventually, she'd become a Chunin at age 12, and was promoted to jonin shortly before the beginning of the series. During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Hayabusa was amongst the young ninja that wanted to help in repelling the beast, but she along with the others was barred from participating by the older Shinobi, one of which included her brother Kira who was killed in the attack. She was assigned a new Sensei, one whom she didn't know prior. As she slowly grew, her faith in the team she was placed on grew, and she had come to care very much for her team-mates. Also, youths around her. Even though she had trouble trusting many of the people around her, she had come to care and respect most of them. Though she would never admit to it. Personality During her early years, and up into her promotion to jonin and sensei. She was a very competitive and defensive young girl. Despite her closed off outlook, when she cared, she cared very ''much. Her heart was very closed off to most and she never trusted anybody except for a select few. However, after challenging Kakashi Hatake , even though she was angered by this, she had newfound respect for him and secretly gained some admiration toward him. Unfortunately, she found it hard to bond with the others in her age aside from the very rare occasion that she spoke to Kurenai , Asuma or Guy even though she found Guy to be a little enthusiastic and tried to avoid him at some degree. During the timeskip, Hayabusa is relatively the same personality-wise, until she was unfortunately struck by a lightning bolt on a stormy evening during a mission with her team. This changes her personality all together because of the impact of the strike on her brain and nervous system. Most of her memories were either lost or jumbled, causing her to forget her previous promises and most of the things Atarashi had hammered into her mind. In Part II, Busa's personality has changed completely and it is prominent. She has a more goofy, jovial side to her. Even though she is still very competitive, she's not nearly as defensive as she had been and is able to accept and form relationships with others. Soon realising her real interest in Kakashi. Appearance Hayabusa is extremely fair-skinned, with green eyes. Her hair is a dark shade of crimson and is usually tied back somehow. She is of average height in village standards, though she has rather wide hips in comparison to her bust and shoulders, giving her a pear-shaped bodytype. She also has three distinct moles on her face, one above her lip, under her eye and one beside her eyebrow. In Part I, she is seen wearing the traditional jonin flak jacket that is worn by most of the jonin sensei. Underneath she wears a navy-blue dress with red wrappings on her chest and around her waist. Her arms and legs are bare at this point, but she wears dark shorts under her skirt. Her hair is tied back in a low bun, with one free piece of hair. In Part II, she is seen wearing the same outfit from Part I, although now wearing full length gloves and leggings to hide the scar from her lightning strike. The scar at this point is purple, swollen and disgusting. She doesn't want anyone to see it as of the moment, because of how it looks. Later on, she changes the appearance of her outfit. It is similar to the one she was wearing before, although the amount of red has decreased and she has stopped wearing the flak jacket. Also, she had removed the gloves on her arms. She doesn't really change her appearance any further from then on. However, her next drastic change is in The Last, movie. But other that that she stays relatively the same. Abilities Taijutsu Hayabusa uses Taijutsu very minimally and when she has little options left. She learned only a few moves by watching Might Guy, though she didn't take them in as her dominant way of fighting. Instead only using them when she is most desperate. However, even though she does know few Taijutsu skills, she is still very swift and has ''lightning reflexes. '' Ninjutsu Nature Transformation The Fire Release techniques in combination with her swift movements allows her to create swift nature transformations and grants her an upper hand when it comes to stronger opponents. Kekkei Genkai Hayabusa inherited the Swift Release from her mother Mirai. The '''Swift Release' (迅遁, Jinton; Viz "Quick Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. Stats Part I Chunin Exams Arc Hayabusa had requested that her team participate in the exams along with the nine other rookies. Her faith in her team was extremely high and she had high expectations of them as well. She is seen watching the matches in the preliminaries from her spot in which her and her team are standing. Though for a short period, she makes her way over to talk to Kakashi and Guy about their teams' performances. However, one of her team members had passed this stage of the exam and went onto the next round. Invasion of Konoha Arc After watching the final round matches a month later, Hayabusa was caught in the genjutsu that fell over the stadium, but once it was repelled she had assisted with the village's defence against invading Suna and Oto ninja during the invasion of Konoha. She later attended the Third Hokage's funeral. Throughout Part I, she is seen in various places during filler arcs and similar things. She is often attending missions with her team or defending the village in times of need. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Hayabusa's team explains upon meeting Naruto that their Sensei had been placed in the hospital under the watch of the nurses after she had been struck by lightning. She stays there being monitored for almost two weeks to watch for any changes due to the damage the lightning bolt had done to her brain. It is discovered that she has lost a significant amount of her memory, and the ability for her brain to create strong neural pathways had been disrupted because of the extra electrical activity in her brain. Therefore, preventing her from forming new, structurally sound memories every time even though some pathways do form significantly well. Invasion of Pain Arc Hayabusa was present in Tsunade's office where Fukasaku told the room at large, including Naruto, that Jiraiya was killed by the leader of the Akatsuki. During the assault, and the chaos created by Pain, Hayabusa was together with her team, watching the disaster. Hayabusa then defended herself and her team against the attacks. She appeared to have suffered significant injuries after the fight; she was next seen along with all of their friends, thanking and celebrating Naruto's victory Konoha History Arc Main article: Konoha History Arc Shinobi World War Arc Hayabusa and her team together with other ninja participated the war without hesitation. She and her team were placed under Third Division. Ten Tails Revival Arc She stood with the remaining members of the Shinobi Forces Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition. Final Arc Later, the revived and now-Ten-Tails' jinchūriki Madara finally casts hisInfinite Tsukuyomi on the world, making Hayabusa one of his victims. Inside the genjutsu, Hayabusa dreams that she knew her true family and had lived happily with them and Kakashi in a somewhat serious relationship. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Hayabusa appeared in Road to Ninja. She became more introverted and incredibly sensitive and her ability to remember things is absolute and precise having a photographic memory. She was never struck by lightning and is seen blushing and swooning at the mention of Kakashi's name. Unlike the Hayabusa that Naruto and Sakura knew, she was more quiet and careful about her words rather than talking without thinking, as a result of her lightning strike filtering her thoughts. Naruto 7: The Last Trivia * Her name, "Hayabusa" is translated to English as "Peregrine Falcon" , landing her the nickname. * She is extremely motherly toward children, animals and those in need. * According to the databook(s): ** Hayabusa's hobbies are herbalism and collecting lizards. ** Hayabusa's favourite foods are Teppanyaki and Anpan and her least favourite foods are any kind of soup, as she doesn't like the texture. ** Hayabusa has completed 697 official missions in total: 152 D-rank, 158 C-rank, 235 B-rank, 138 A-rank, 14 S-rank. Quotes * (To herself) "I never want to depend on anyone, ever. I'm my own person." * (To nurses after struck by lightning) "I'm not even sure I remember who I am." * (To Kakashi) "Why did I even say any of the things I said to you before? I'm sorry." * (To anyone who questions her after the strike)'' "I've changed for the better! I'll be different from now on.... I've changed for the better-- Wait, did I already say that?" '' Reference Hayabusa Kishitani is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by xDivineLight on deviantART.Category:DRAFT